Ojalá las cosas no fueran como antes
by OlivierCash
Summary: Son innumerables las veces que ha estado ante esa puerta, sin atreverse a cruzarla por el miedo que le da aquel que se encuentra detrás. Arthur(Inglaterra) /Kiku (Japón)


**Hetalia no me pertenece, su autor es Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Cuando se habla sobre el color blanco, tiende a asociarse con cosas consideradas como buenas o positivas, por ejemplo la luz, el bien o la pureza. Pero, en esos últimos tiempos y cada día más, ese color blanco está comenzando a identificarlo con algo, que si bien como tal su existencia es positiva, es un lugar inquietante: un hospital.

Son innumerables las veces en las que ha ido a ese hospital en concreto, son innumerables la veces que se ha quedado de pie frente a esa habitación, sin atreverse a entrar. Ahí estaba, como en tantas otras ocasiones, plantado en mitad de un nada silencioso pasillo, con un ramo de diversas flores, entre las que incluían rosas y crisantemos; esperando. Aunque no sabía a qué esperaba, a lo mejor esperaba tener el suficiente valor como para entrar. No, no lo tenía, ni mucho menos, pero ya no lo podía retrasar más.

Entró. Y él estaba ahí.

Cerró la puerta antes de poder afrontarlo. Entonces, tuvo que girar lentamente su cabeza para verlo, después de todo lo ocurrido, ninguno estaba libre de heridas (él mismo tenía bastantes), pero lo de Kiku era diferente. Llevaba un tiempo en la cama Alfred le había hablado sobre eso, sobre su extraña debilidad, sobre lo extraño que estaba siendo todo. Pero le dio esperanzas, le dijo que pese a que Kiku tenía unas heridas que sanaban con lentitud, en verdad las heridas de todos tardarían en curarle. De todas maneras, el propio Kiku le había causado heridas inimaginables a su hermano y todos sabían que este seguiría adelante. Aunque había heridas que todos sabían incurables, cada cierto tiempo aparecían esa clase de heridas.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Kiku de malas maneras, sin ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara, estaba demasiado absorto en lo que veía a través de la ventana como para girarse.

—Quería ver cómo estabas —admitió con cierta timidez.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Kiku se giró precipitadamente para mirarle a la cara, estaba extraño, en su cara se veían heridas, pero no era sólo eso. Nunca había visto a esos ojos castaños mostrar tantos sentimientos como ese día y eso le dio miedo.

—Arthur —murmuró con incredulidad—. Pensaba que eras Alfred… —consefó a modo de disculpa.

Arthur asintió y se acercó un poco a el, dejando el aparatoso ramo de flores sobre a la mesilla que había junto a la cama de Kiku. A decir verdad, lo veía mejor de lo que esperaba, al menos se encontraba sentado sobre la cama, incorporado. Por el panorama que le había pintado Alfred, se había temido lo peor, menos mal que al final no fue así. No comentó nada sobre lo de Alfred, en ese momento su hermano pequeño era la menor de sus preocupaciones, sencillamente se quedó mirándolo. Hacía años que no estaban a solas, muchos años para un humano, no tantos como para ellos, pero aún así demasiados para su gusto. Y Kiku no estaba bien, ninguno lo estaba, pero estaba ahí hablando con él y eso era lo más importante.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Kiku inquieto.

— Quería verte.

De nuevo el silencio, un silencio que ya no sabía cómo descifrar. Antaño sus silencios habían sido agradables, todo con Kiku resultaba agradable y tranquilo. Hasta que sencillamente cambió, hasta que poco a poco la brecha que los separaba fue aumentando sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera nada para evitarlo. Dejaron que la historia continuara su curso sin hacer nada para evitarlo, porque no era la primera vez que tenían una alianza que se rompería con otro país, ni sería la última. Lo que si fue cierto, es que a Arthur esa distancia le dolió como no le había dolido nunca el no renovar un tratado.

Kiku no dijo nada, no era de los que hablaban a la primera de cambio, sino de los que meditaban lo que iban a decir. O al menos así lo había sido cuando estuvieron juntos, ya ni siquiera sabía cómo era y menos aún después de todo lo que había hecho, después de la crueldad que habían demostrado los suyos.

—Es agradable poder verte después de tanto tiempo —de nuevo, el silencio—. Añoraba tu compañía, era consciente de que te echaba de menos, pero ahora que te tengo delante, es cuando noto cuanto te extrañaba —Arthur no quiso decir nada, porque Kiku parecía querer hablar más, por lo que se quedó ahí de pie, callado—. Me arrepiento de muchas cosas que he hecho y de otras tantas que hicieron los míos y que a decir verdad, no sé como enmendar —fue extraño ver a Kiku apretar con sus vendadas manos las sabanas—. Pero no soy el único que ha cometido errores— comentó, mientras le miraba fijamente.

Arthur asintió sin saber del todo bien a qué se refería Kiku, lo que no sabía, era que no tardaría en comprender la pulla que acababa de hacerle y cuando la historia siguiera su rumbo, esta se lo echaría a la cara, recordándole que no era perfecto y que la era de los imperios había acabado para todos. Mas, en esa habitación de un hospital, donde estaban mezclados entre los humanos, la historia pasada, futura y presente, les importó poco. Porque lo suyo no tenía que ser con lo que eran ni con aquellos que actuaban en su nombre, sino con lo que sentían.

—Yo también te he extrañado, mucho —admitió intentando no demostrar la debilidad que sentía en su presencia—. Ojalá las cosas fueran como antes.

A lo que Kiku negó con su eterna calma.

—Nuestros errores son lo que nos permiten corregir aquello que hicimos mal —volvió a mirarlo con esos ojos castaños que tantos recuerdos le traían—, por mucho que me arrepienta, no volvería a esos tiempos pasados.

El rubio asintió lentamente, sin saber cómo tomarse esa afirmación, ni siquiera sabía cómo interpretarla. ¿Acaso estaba haciendo una referencia directa a lo que antaño tuvieron? En sentir como Kiku parecía menospreciar esos años le dolió mucho más de lo que se había podido imaginar, incluso más de lo que su orgullo le permitiría admitir. El silencio se volvió en el rey de la habitación, algo paradójico, más allá de esa habitación no había nada de silencio, esos sonidos externos se colaban hasta ellos y aun así, el silencio seguía reinando entre ellos.

—Siento que no me he hecho entender del todo bien —habló Kiku, captando inmediatamente la atención de Arthur—. No es que no quiera volver a tener contigo lo que una vez tuvimos, sino que sencillamente admito que cometí errores y pido disculpas por ello, nunca quise hacerte el daño que te hice al dejarte.

Lo vio, vio claramente ese arrepentimiento en medio de aquella calma. No podía ser pretencioso al decir que él fue perfecto en todo momento, cometió errores, hizo estupideces y en más de una ocasión la fastidió. Al principio cuando todo acabó le echó toda la culpa a Kiku, estuvo años echándole la culpa a Kiku, sus vidas eran muy largas en el tiempo, lo que provocaba que sus sentimientos prevalecieran a lo largo de los años y de los siglos. No quería admitírselo a sí mismo, pero no hacía tanto que había dejado de pensar de esa manera.

Podría decírselo, decirle lo mucho que le quería, decirle que quería volver con él porque se sabía correspondido, sólo tenía que mirar a Kiku para saberlo. Podía hacerlo, decir esas palabras y volver a vivir en una nube de felicidad.

Solo que ya no vivirían en una nube de felicidad.

Ambos lo sabían, por eso no podía decir esas palabras. La guerra había pasado, pero las guerras son lo que menos duran, el problema es lo que traen con ellas, lo que dejan cuando se marchan. Y esos residuos iban a permanecer durante mucho tiempo. Sencillamente no era el momento, no sabía cuándo o si quiera alguna vez sería el momento, mas no iba a añadir más problemas a los que ya tenía. Debían encargarse de lo que era, de la gente que dependían de ellos, porque eso siempre eran lo primordial, por mucho que en días como ese los quisieran ignorar.

No eran tan dueños de sí mismos como les gustaría.


End file.
